


Jealous

by Spettrocoli



Series: SKAM requests [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, fem!reader - Freeform, reader is completely oblivious to her own feelings, reader is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: Prompts: "Oh, you are jealous!" and "please, just kiss me already"





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistake and I would love to know what do you think about it.  
> I have a prompt list on tumblr, so feel free to submit requests there, about this or other characters.

You were chatting with Noora in front of your locker when you spotted him coming towards you. You rolled your eyes. “Please, not again” you snorted.

“What?” She turned and saw him. “Ah...”

He winked at you. “You’re hot today” he said once he was near enough. You lifted your eyebrow. “You’re gross as always.” You faked a smile and left with Noora before he could add anything else.

 

“I don’t understand why you keep rejecting him, he is hot and he really seems into you” Eva commented eyeing him sat across the room with his friends. You were sitting with the girls at your usual table in the cafeteria; Noora had just finished telling about your exchange with Chris that morning.

“Because he is a knob who only uses girls for his own pleasure and then breaks their heart” you replied gazing at him laughing at something. He caught your gaze and smiled winking before you could tear your eyes away from him muttering an “asshole.”

 

He was in the yard joking and laughing with his friends avoiding to look at you on purpose. On the contrary, your eyes never left his figure.

“I know you want him dead, but glaring at him isn’t the right way to do it” Sana commented next to you, not looking up from her phone.

“Then why calling it a death stare if they don’t die?” you asked annoyed, finally taking your eyes off of him to look at your friend who looked back at you. “Because people wish they could” she explained.

“Why are you so upset, anyway?” she asked.

“Isn’t it clear? He is using my friend only to make me angry and then he will break her heart when he will get tired” you said as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Look, Eva knows what she is doing” Sana assured you. “Isn’t maybe that you’re angry because you like him and you’re jealous and his plan is working perfectly?” she suggested.

“Bullshit, I don’t like him, he is an asshole” you replied at once.

She sighed at your stubbornness but before she could add something, you had already taken your backpack and were heading quickly towards him. He spotted you and bit his lower lip to hide an amused smile.

You stopped in front of him like a whirlwind, his friends moved to leave you space. “Hey, princess, did you change your mind?” he joked.

“Stop it” you demanded.

“Stop what? I’m having a good time with my friends, what’s wrong with that?” he asked indicating his friends all around you.

“You know what I mean” you said frustrated.

“No, please, tell me” he said only to tease you.

“You’re using Eva to make me angry” you said rolling your eyes.

“ **Oh, you’re jealous!** ” he exclaimed as if he had suddenly realized it.

“What?! No, I’m not jealous! I’m angry because you’re a prick who is using my friend” you retorted, more frustrated by the minute.

“Look, seriously, I’m not using her, she is very happy to have sex with me on a daily basis.” It was too much, you stormed off without another word shoving past the Penetrators around you and then Noora and Eva who were heading towards Sana.

“What happened?” Noora asked her shocked.

“She is jealous but she doesn’t want to admit it so she said Chris he should stop using Eva and he wasn’t exactly delicate about the whole thing” she explained before looking at Eva who was mouthing something at Chris signalling him to follow you. After some resistance, he did.

“What was that?” Noora asked just as shocked as Sana.

“I offered to help him making Y/N jealous.”

 

When Chris entered the building, you were nowhere to be seen. “Shit!”

He began checking the girls’ toilets, then the classes on that floor but he couldn’t find you. After a while Eva joined him. “Did you find her?” He shook his head. He felt so stupid. Why did he have to say such a thing?

Eva picked her phone and called Vilde. “Hey, did you meet Y/N?”

She only listened for a moment and then nodded. “Ok, thanks.” She closed the call.

“Vilde found her, they are upstairs” she said signalling him to follow her. He didn’t hesitate to do so.

“You better not fucking this up” she warned him stopping in front of a door behind which it was possible to hear someone talking quietly. She nodded towards it encouraging him to enter.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing he saw was Vilde crouched down next to you. Next thing he noticed was that you were crying and in that moment he knew that he was the asshole you had always claimed he was.

Your and Vilde’s heads snapped up. You got up so quickly that your head, already heavy with crying, spun.

“Stay away from me!” you cried. Vilde got up and tried to calm you with shooting circles on your back.

“Please, listen to me” he tried stepping nearer to you.

“I don’t want to hear anything from you ever again” you replied, your hurt expression made his chest sting in pain.

“I’m sorry, you’re right, I’m an asshole and I should have never said those things. It wasn’t true anyway, I’ve never... There was nothing between Eva and me, I only asked her to help me make you jealous” he explained. “Which was very stupid” he hurried to add when he noticed Vilde’s scolding expression.

“But love makes you do very stupid things, you know? And... And I’m so in love with you. I’ve been for such a long time I couldn’t take it anymore, I need to be with you” he explained.

You shook your head, still crying. “Stop, stop playing with my heart!”

He walked the distance still separating the two of you and you stepped back, hitting the wall behind you.

Vilde was no longer caressing your back, she had walked away to give you two some privacy.

“I’m serious, I’ve never been so serious in my life” he said taking your face between his hands and whipping the tears from your cheeks with his thumbs. “Please, forgive me” he whispered leaning his forehead against yours.

“ **Please, just kiss me already** ” you sighed, your eyes still wet and red.

He didn’t think about it twice before join your lips in a wet but sweet kiss. He had waited so long to taste your plump red lips, he couldn’t believe that was really happening. He smiled against your lips and after a moment you did too breaking the kiss. “You’re an idiot” you informed him.

He chuckled and nodded. “I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Spettrocoli  
> Twitter: Spettrocoli


End file.
